


Girl with a Dragon Tattoo

by kissa_kitty0325



Series: Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Levi being Levi, mention of the brothers - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissa_kitty0325/pseuds/kissa_kitty0325
Summary: Kissa shows Levi that she's not exactly a 'normie', surprising him with several pieces of information at once. (Set up relationship one-shot for Leviathan and my MC for the Series "All Good Girls Go to Hell")
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey Me: All Good Girls Go to Hell [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627390
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Girl with a Dragon Tattoo

I walked over to Levi's room from my own, the plush red carpeting of the Hall muffling my footsteps. Dinner had been interesting as usual, more so once Levi decided he wanted to challenge my video game expertise. He wouldn't take no for an answer, even if it WAS a school night.

Of course, Levi being Levi had to have a password to get into his room. The whole thing reminded me of some spy movie parody where the main character is going to get info from a bad guys secret base. Next thing I know, my stupid ass gets a goofy-ass grin and decides to play with it.

I have always been weird, but I preferred to keep my crazy to myself since, of course, society frowned on acting like a three year old in public. Especially when you are obviously in your twenties. Here in the Devildom? Well, I found out that demons really don’t know how humans are supposed to behave.

I could probably wear a pair of panties on my head, tell them that it's a once a year tradition and they wouldn't even blink. For that matter, Diavolo would probably insist that everyone does the same damn thing in the spirit of celebrating human traditions and customs.

Instead of just having the thoughts in my head, I can act on them, and the expressions I get from the resident Lords of Hell? It's far to amusing to stop. 

Grinning like an idiot, I darted over, putting my back to the wall next to the door, like I'm trying not to be seen. Once the coast is clear, I rap lightly on the back of the door with my knuckles and wait for the inevitable voice of Leviathan. 

"Yeah? What's the password?"

"Ruri-chan is a 2D goddess."

I started to smirk as there was a long silent pause, seconds ticking by before there was a click of the lock and the door opened just a bit, Levi's unamused face partially visible and amber eyes glowing before he opened the door wide so I could scuttle in before he shut it behind me.

"That wasn't the password." Levi crossed his arms across his chest, his body language conveying in no uncertain terms that he wasn't exactly pleased. "Do you know how long I spent trying to think up the perfect password! Hours! And then you go and ruin it like that!"

Levi was dressed in his casual best, wearing a track suit that probably never saw sweat, and a set of headphones around his neck. I rarely ever saw him wearing the headset, but the whole house could hear it when he lost a PvP match.

I grinned up at him as I crash landed on one of the bean bag gaming chairs he had around for when he and his brothers played console games. Like me, Levi was a PC gamer, but had multiple console systems as well. I really missed my gaming rig, but visiting and gaming with Levi sort of made up for it.

"I see you let me in anyway…"

Levi shrugged, walking over to one of his systems as he did.

"I liked your answer."

Levi blushed a pretty shade of crimson as he grabbed a disc and inserted it into the console.

"What we playin?"

"Well, you said you liked fighting games right?" Levi looked extraordinarily pleased with himself, the blue to orange gradient in his eyes making them almost look like they glow. "I got this game from the human world a few years ago, but it's still a good one."

My eyes lit up, my fingers twitching on the controller as the familiar logo and title screen for Street Fighter lit up the huge flat screen hanging on the wall in front of us.

"You sure you want to play this one Levi?"

His eyes narrowed at me slightly from under the bangs of his deep blue hair, a slow evil grin working it's way across the face of the handsome otaku demon.

"What's wrong there, Normie? Can't hack a real gamers challenge? You almost sound nervous there…"

"You mistake eagerness for terror. A little thing like that is gonna cost you." I leaned back in the chair wiggling to get comfy as I settled in. "I am gonna beat you like a ten penny whore…"

"Oh, it's on now, human."

\------------------------------

"You're cheating! You HAVE to be cheating somehow! How are you doing that?!"

Levi practically threw his controller down as he stood up from the couch after I handed his ass to him once more. We’d been playing for a solid two hours already, and his patience was starting to break.

"Don't complain! You've won about a third of the time…."

"No, I should be winning ALL the time…"

"Be happy I'm so rusty, or you wouldn't have won as much as you did."

Levi was fuming as he sat back down on the couch with a flop, completely dejected. His shaggy blue hair fell into his eyes and he looked pathetic, his voice coming out in a whine.

"This is NOT the way this is supposed to go…" the Avatar of Envy sat back on the couch and threw his arm over his eyes, his mouth turned into an adorable pout. "You are supposed to be admiring my mad skillz!"

I rolled out of the bean bag chair and sat down on the couch next to Levi, making him raise his arm just a bit so that he could peer at me with those beautifully odd colored eyes of his before ignoring me.

"Don't be like that, Levi, you are an amazing player…"

Levi lowered his arm to his side, hand clenched in a fist, his eyes narrowed sharply as he turned to look at me.

"Bullshit. Don't patronize me."

"I'm not!" The look I got from him then clearly stated he didn't believe me in the slightest. "I was on the intercollegiate team in college, and I was the only woman as well."

That made my brooding otaku sit up and take notice.

"What?"

My face split into a wide grin at his dumbfounded expression. 

"Video games, console games in particular, have become so main stream that colleges form teams and compete against each other, just like regular sports. We even have competitive drone racing now."

"You're kidding…."

"Nope." I shook my head, grinning at him as I did. "You just happened to pick one of the most popular games for competition, and the only one I can do well for that matter." I shrugged as if it was no big deal, but Levi wasn't having any of it, shaking his head in denial. 

"No...no way. You're just saying that to distract me."

"Look it up." I gestured to the powerhouse of a computer in his room. "Don't tell me you can't tie into the human world internet…"

"Of course I can! Who do you think you are talking to, Normie?"

"Well then, if I prove that I was a amateur professional gamer, will you stop calling me Normie?”

"No, but I might start to respect you."

"Good enough." 

Levi stood up from the couch, walking over and settling himself into his office chair, me following along behind him. I stood to his right, my arm draped across the back of his chair. 

I then proceeded to give him the web address to my Alma mater, and proudly showed him the college standings. I was third in my college my senior year, my name prominently seen next to my handle of MissKitty. Also listed on that page were the ESports national standings, of which I was happy to be in the top 50 female players at the time. Levi sat there mouth gaping open at the screen while I turned back to the bean bag chair, flopping down on it with a smirk, as I addressed him.

“You know Levi, I would have been happy to have you on a team for doubles during competition. You really are a whole lot better than you realize.” I cocked my head at him as he swiveled his chair to look at me, a considering look crossing through amber eyes.

“So what you are telling me, is that you actually made MONEY while in college, playing GAMES?”

I nodded, the smile not leaving my lips.

“Yup. Actually paid for my school with the prize money too.”

“Why didn’t you stay with it?”

I thought about my reasons for a minute, boiling them down into a much simpler form. 

“You really have to have a thick skin for competitive gaming, not to mention always living up to the expectations as you climb the ranks.” I had come to terms with my decision while I was still actively gaming. “I liked numbers too much, and to be honest, government work is good money with a lot less emotional stress. Well, provided you don’t let the job get to you as well.”

There was always one or two people who honestly made mistakes on their tax forms, but mostly the people I had to audit for my job, deserved the audit. Levi seemed to take my explanation easily, nodding as he did.

“You know Levi,” I leaned forward in the bean bag, my eyes boring into his. “I can show you the tricks with every character in this game. You’d be able to beat every one of your brothers, with any character. Not to mention online open gaming sessions….”

Levi’s eyes lit up with excitement as he stood up, planting a second bean bag chair next to the one I was occupying.

“Hell Yeah! Let’s do this!”

\---------------------------  
I had coached Levi through some of the lesser used moves and demonstrated exactly how devastating they could be when used in the proper context. Levi soaked up the information like a sponge, able to use it to his advantage quickly and easily in the game. I was tired, but it was fun to watch Levi play. I stopped playing about an hour ago, having him play the computer on the highest difficulty as I watched him, only giving hints during play about different moves and counters, and saving discussion until the end of a match. As a gamer, it was awe inspiring really, how quickly he was able to put the knowledge into play.

“You know Levi, you are really quick. I’ve know professionals who couldn’t use information as quickly as you do. Your tactics are spot on.” I yawned after I spoke, leaning slightly against the Avatar of Envy.  
He didn’t even stop the match, the disdain for others carrying through his voice as he played.

“As if some human could beat ME in tactics.” He didn’t even take his attention from the screen. “I’ve been the Admiral of Hell’s Navy for eons now…”

I studied him as he played, the light bulb finally going on in my sleepy brain as I actually put two and two together, the Leviathan in front of me, and the creature of myth. Now that I think about it, I think the horns are the same…

“So…” I couldn’t help the smile that started across my face. “What you are saying is that you are a Sea Dragon?”

Levi rolled his eyes, not stopping his game in the slightest.

“Duh! Obviously.”

“Huh…cool. I have a tattoo of you on my leg…” 

That made him pause his game. Levi turned to look at me, amber eyes almost glowing as he turned to me.

“Hold up. You what?”

“Hmm?” Levi elbowed me in the side, making me start just a bit. “What?” I was a bit confused, my sleepy mind trying to catch up. “Sorry…I’m half asleep here. What time is it?”

“Around 3….” Levi spit the information and ran right towards what he wanted to know. “Screw the time…what did you say about a tattoo?”

“Oh!” I woke up a bit at that, realizing what he was asking. “I got this as a first tattoo a couple years ago.”

I turned my right leg to the side and pulled the leg of the sweatpants I was wearing in order to expose the tattoo on my calf. I had wanted something I could live with the rest of my life, and when I saw the drawing on the wall, I had to have it. It was a serpentine dragon, long and coiling around a blood red heart, with wicked claws at each of the four legs. The tail had fins close to the end, and there were fins along the sides of the dragon as well. The maw of the beast was open in silent warning, mouth full of sharp fangs waiting to tear apart whoever came near. It was a work of art and cost me far more money than I should have spent, but the old mantra of ‘Good tattoos aren’t cheap and cheap tattoos aren’t good’ is a saying to live by. As such, I was proud of all my tattoos, even if they did cost me a small fortune.

Levi came close as I spoke, putting his controller down as he moved to get a closer look. He looked over my bare leg, color creeping across his face as he did. I kept talking, a bit surprised that I held so much of the Otaku’s attention.

“Most people get these really small things as a first tattoo. I figured if I was going to get one I’d at least make it worth the time and money.” The tattoo was almost 8 inches long and three inches wide, taking up the entire side of my right calf.

Levi reached forward, his finger tracing along the edges of the dragon, and I froze, not wanting to move lest I scare him off. Levi reminded me of a skittish animal, and I had soon learned that he didn’t usually go out of his way to touch anyone. 

“Didn’t it hurt?”

His face was bright red, and I lowered my voice just a bit, unintentionally adding to the sudden intimacy of the moment.

“Oh yeah….felt like I was getting sliced into with a hot knife for about three hours.”

He looked up at me at that, his face unreadable before he turned his eyes back to the design on my flesh.

“Why do it then?” 

I paused, for the first time, seriously thinking about why. 

_Why DID I get the tattoo in the first place?_

Levi caught my hesitation and pulled his arm back, no longer touching my tattoo.

“I-I’m sorry…I shouldn’t have asked something like that…”

I shook my head, wanting to reassure him at least.

“No, no….you’re good. We’re good….” I stopped making a split second decision to talk about it. “I’ve never really thought about it before." I trailed off as I collected my thoughts before speaking once more. "I had been driving down the road after my mother’s funeral, not really seeing where I was going. I loved my mother, but our relationship was….complicated.” I didn’t feel comfortable expanding on that right now, but Levi it looked as if he understood that much.

“I saw the tattoo parlour and went inside. It wasn’t so much that I wanted the tattoo, but I just felt numb.” I looked at Levi, my eyes meeting his. “I mostly wanted to see if I could still feel pain. Or anything, really.”

I looked back down at my tattoo my own finger tracing over the edge as my stream of conscious thought spewed from my lips.

“As for the design, I loved the dragon…” I traced the inked heart on my skin as I spoke. “I couldn’t think of a better creature to have guarding my heart.” It was then that I noticed the horns and tail on my dragon and looked up into the wide eyes and red face of Levi, a flash of Levi in his demon form fluttering across my tired mind.

“The horns and tail on my dragon look a whole lot like yours, doesn’t it?”

Levi got up quickly, turning away and sputtering as he did.

“N-no! Where did you ever get that stupid idea from!” 

_Hit the nail on the head there did I?_

I watched Levi’s reaction to my tattoo and quickly realized the uproar it might cause if I happened to show either of my other two pieces of ink. 

_If he likes that one, how will he react to the others?_

Right then and there, I resolved to keep my other two to myself for the time being. I wasn’t going to show them openly, but I usually didn’t anyway. One was on my back at my left shoulder blade, and the other was a classic ‘Tramp Stamp’ at the small of my back, and BOTH were themed around the 7 deadly sins. Unless they were seen by accident, I wasn’t going to mention them. I got the feeling it was going to cause more of a ruckus than I wanted to deal with right now. I let Levi slide, dropping the subject easily as I stretched, far too tired to think any further.

“I’m sorry, Levi. I’m too tired to stay awake any more.” Levi’s face was still beet red, the Otaku demon still not having luck regaining his composure after my little reveal. “Do you mind if I head to bed?”

“Just as long as you remember that you’re going to teach me all the tricks, got it?”

I chuckled as I pulled the pants back down over my legs, hiding my dragon tattoo, and stood up, sauntering over to Levi’s computer chair where the purple haired demon was trying to completely ignore me. Unfortunately for him, it only made him cuter and I fluffed his hair with my hand as I walked by, making him freeze in place at the casual contact.

“Sure thing, my Lord of Shadows…”

I don’t think he even processed enough to move until after I had closed his bedroom door behind me.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write a nice little fluff piece for my Leviathan! He's such a sweetie in my opinion, but each other brothers are great. (In their own ways of course)  
> Satan coming up next! Working on a piece for him right now as well as Asmo!  
> Happy Reading!  
> Kissa


End file.
